Mad Father! Again!
by Chimera-Girl-Okami-12
Summary: Summary inside. DioXOC possibly, not sure how the ending will go, leave suggestions and I'll happily think them over. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1: And the nightmare begins

Mad Father...

_**So... I just wanted to do this for the hell of it! Possibility of it being continued, but I just love the game!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mad Father. Only Kazuko and this story.**_

**Many years after Aya grew up and became like her father, preforming experiments on the people who came to her for medical help and turning them into dolls and such. Well, her house, having been burned down, is a perfect place for a new mansion to be built!**

**So, a mansion is built, and like in the original, the father preforms experiments on people. Reason? Aya's father's spirit had taken his body and wants a new daughter to make into a doll. And there is a perfect girl right in the family.**

**This girl's name is Kazuko. Her body is fragile and will break easily. She isn't the strongest person in her family, and as such, she stays in her room. Kazuko has no pets and no siblings. Her mother died when she was very young, and has lived with her father since then. She isn't very brave, being scared of just the wind moving the trees outside her home, but will try to suck it up and get through something. She loves her father greatly, and will do anything for him, but ever since she had found out what he had been doing, she's not sure what she should think.**

**Once more, the curse has struck, and ALL the dead have come back, the ones from when Aya was little and the ones that the Father had been experimenting now, and its Kazuko's turn to brave it this time. Will she turn out like Aya? What has started the curse? And will Kazuko be able to save her father before it's to late? Let's find out!**

"Father?" I called quietly, my light purple eyes searching the basement. I pushed some of my light brown hair away from my face, before returning my hands infront of my chest. I looked at the walls and noticed a red liquidy substance, a deep fear growing inside me.

"Da-daddy?" I asked, shakily. I dared to touch the walls, knowing from the touch the blood was still fresh and that my father was doing his experiments again. I heard screaming from the end of the hall and covered my ears "I-I'll come back l-later..." I quickly turned around and ran up the steps and straight to my room.

As soon as I got to my room, I got in bed and covered my entire body, including my head. I tried drowning out the noises that came from the basement, scared for my life. I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to at least sleep through the noises, though it wouldn't last long.

A couple hours after falling asleep, I woke up to a loud scream. I shot up in bed, soon getting a headache from the blood rushing to my head. I winced and held the side of my head, closing my eyes tightly, and then slowly opening them and looking around my bedroom. I carefully got out of bed, my blue night-gown flowing, like water, off the bed as I did so. I put on my slippers and took a candle off the table on the side of my room, lightling it, and walking into the hall "He-hello?" I asked, deeply afraid of what I would see. I shuffled out of my room and down to the western end of the hall, to the main lobby, but was soon stopped by squishing sounds.

I froze in place as the sound got closer to where I stood, it soon speeding up and stopping right in front of me. At first, I couldn't see what it was, but as soon as I saw it, my eyes widened and I couldn't move at the sight of the two dead beings in front of me.

The taller one had almost no face, just a dark bloody skull, his eye sockets were bleeding imensely, it pouring onto the ground and creating a pool of the red liquid. parts of his skin were missing as were most of his fingers. His hair was dark greenish and shaggy looking, much of it was gone. I didn't see anything I shouldn't have seen at my age since most of his lower abdomen was gone, leaving only the spinal column.

The smaller one crawled on the floor, all of him below the waist was totally gone. Blood came out of him mouth and nose, I couldn't see most of his face because of his black hair covering it, but I really didn't want to.

I stared wide eyed at them, then my bran registered what was going on, and I shook my head "No! Don't come closer!"

_'Squish... squish... growl..'_

"No... Please!" I stepped back, trying to at least get to my room.

"This way!" I heard a boy's voice from behind me. I turned, kinda scared of what it would be, but found no one. "This way! Come on!" The voice called out.

I saw someone at the end of the hall, deciding it a better choice than none, I hurried to there, not wanting to be around the creatures anymore. As soon as I got down the hall and looked to the northern part, I saw a blonde boy. His head was turned so I could only see the left side of his face. I did notice his shirt had a bit of blood stain, but not much. I guessed he was one of father's experiments that had gotten away.

I looked at him curiously "Who are you?" I asked him. He didn't answer the question "Stay with me." I found him better than no one, with whatever was in my house, and walked to him. I went to grab the sleeve of his shirt, but noticed something that made me stumble and fall on my bottom.

His right eye was gone and it looked like some of his face was burned a bit.

He looked at me "I said, this way!" He tried to grab my hand, but I quickly scrambled up and ran back, having by now dropped the candle (it went out).

I stopped dead when I saw the creatures were still there "No!" I yelped and ran into my room, closing the door behind me and locking it. I kept my back against the door as the creatures pounded against it.

I looked up and saw a man was in my room "Oh god.." I whimpered.

The man turned and smiled at me. His ears were pointed a bit, which was kinda cool to me. His eyes were red, making him kinda more funny looking. He just wore a fadora and a black jacket with some dress clothes underneath.

"Hello there." He said softly, as if not to scare me. I calmed myself "Who are you?" He laughed a bit "Now, don't be so aggressive. I'm mearly a salesman." He took off his hat and bowed, I now saw he was bald, "Called me Ogre. I hope to get to know you, young lady." He then thought of something "But it's quite troublesome... To think that corpses _loiter_ around the house." I blinked and looked at the door "Those things were corpses? They were living people before?! Why would something like this happen?" I asked in terror. The man seemed calm "Well, it's a curse. What you saw were the corpses of your father's test subjects, plus more. You see, before you were even thought of, there was another family here, the father doing the same as yours. The daughter was in the same predicament as you. Her father was also going to be killed by these corpses." He explained, "She decided to save her father, but what about you?" He asked, looking me over, "You don't seem very strong."

I stared at him "Father's going to be killed?!" I turned to the door, but stopped when he pointed out that I looked weak. I looked at the floor, thinking over what I should do, "I... I will save my father." I turned to him, determination in my eyes, along with a bit of fear, "If he dies, I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone." Tears filled up my eyes and I clenched my hands into fists "I'm scared of being alone." I turned, unlocked the door, and ran out of the room.

Once I got out of the room, I saw that the corpses were gone. I breathed deeply and started walking. I stopped in front of my mother's room. I saw a doll standing at the window. I liked the dolls my father had made, so I found comfort in them. As soon as I got close, though, the doll spun around and I saw her face. Her skin was a blue-ish grey and blood flowed out from her forehead.

_"GIVE! GIVE HER BACK!" _I jumped and yelped a bit, my heart pounded against my ribcage. The colour faded from my face and I fell to the ground, fainting from the sudden surprise.

While unconscious, I felt myself being picked up and set on something soft. I heard the doll walk out of the room, speaking to herself _"My daughter... Where is she?"_

I soon regained consciousness and opened my eyes "Ngh..." I groaned and held my head "What..." I slowly sat up and found I was in my mothers room. "I must have fallen asleep in here... Was that just a nightmare...?" I slid off the bed and looked to the window, seeing a pool of almost dried blood. I started to shake "It wasn't..." I mumbled "Father's really in danger and this all is really happening..." I grabbed at my hair "It can't be real though! Corpses can't really come back from the dead!" I breathed, trying to stop myself from hyperventalating.

Once I calmed, I slowly walked to where the doll had been standing and found a key, picking it up, I reconized it as the Archives key. I held the key firmly and nodded "Alright, I have to save father.. No matter what happens." I told myself, then started to search the room for anything.

I got to the safe and tried remembering what my mom had told me about it, but having forgetten it long ago. I sighed and left the room "Which way was the archives?" I looked to the end of both ways and set my hand on the side of my face "Maybe that one boy knows.. He was missing an eye, sure, but he seemed nice." I then set off to where I had last seen the blonde kid.

I looked down the hall "Hello? You still down here?" I asked. I walked to the attic door and looked inside "Are you in here?" I asked, hoping he was there.

I had said it before, and I'll say it again: "I hate being alone..."

Walking to where the ladder was, I looked to see how far from the ground it was. I reluctantly jumped and grabbed the lowest rung and pulled myself upto the next, till I could put my feet on the last rung. I had trouble with it, but had felt something wrap around my waist and push me up higher. I jumped slightly and looked down, seeing the doll from before helping me up, a light smile across her face _"Please, help me find my daughter."_ Her voice was much calmer than before. I nodded "Yes ma' am, I will. Thank you." I smiled to her and pulled myself up the ladder to the higher part of the attic.

I saw a pot in the middle of the floor and looked inside, seeing something that shimmered a bit. I tried to reach inside, but I could reach it. Pushing it, I found I could move it easily, doing such to the edge of the floor. I looked below "Move please, I'm pushing something down." I told her, not hearing anything in return though, and pushing the pot over the edge. I heard it shatter. I took a quick look around, not finding the boy around the room, I climbed back down.

I walked over to the shattered pot and moved the pieces of glass, finding a small chainsaw. I soon noticed the doll had disappeared and just picked up the chainsaw "I have a weapon!" A smile lit up my face and I strapped it to myself, proudly walking out of the room and towards the lobby.

_**So... That's the beginning to my story.**_

_**About the chainsaw thing, you would think that Aya could have totally jumped to get to the ladder.**_

_**And the doll/woman/whatever, I feel she would be sympathetic for a child, and try to help them, she is a mother. In her mind, as long as she see's her daughter again, she'll help someone willing to find her child.**_

_**Um... Not sure what else... Hopefully this makes sense to you guys. I really love the story, and even if I don't get reviews, I will still post the chapters to this story.**_

_**Any questions, just ask and I'll try to either PM you or answer in part of the story!**_

_**Now, have a cookie! *puts out a plate of cokkies***_


	2. Chapter 2: I find sadness in love

Mad Father...

_**WOOOOO! New chapter! XD**_

_**Um.. So, yeah...**_

_**Discalimer: Blah... I don't own Mad Father. Just this story idea.**_

_**I just had a thing! Okay, so the new mansion looks exactly like the original, so every nook and cranny is the same as before. And her mom had died in the new mansion. Just thought I put that out there for ya!**_

The pride I had soon left me once I heard the squishing from in front of the front door. I looked down into the room and saw two corpses like before.

I stared at them, still not believing that this was real. I soon looked away and kept down the hall, not daring to look below again.

I got to the door to where I believed the Archives was at, and unlocked the door with the key, but upon hearing a squishing sound, my childish curiosity took over and I walked over to the corner and saw a corpse crawling on the floor. It saw me there and quickly backed up, disappearing in the shadows. I blinked and followed, finding it more funny than scary, but didn't see the corpse around. I did see another room and walked inside, finding a bunch of different coloured dolls lining the shelves they sat on.

Picking one up, I looked it over, now finding the object I had always found comfort in was actually made from real skin and body parts. My stomach churned and I set the doll down, running out of the room and to the Archives.

I breathed and looked at the books, hoping nothing in this room would scare me anymore. I looked through each bookcase, not finding anything useful at that moment, till I looked in a book in the back "What's this?" I took it down from the shelving and opened it to a page that seemed bookmarked. Once I opened it, I found a note with writing on it and pulled it out.

I stared at the card and looked over what it read, putting the book away. I then slid the card into the pocket of my night-gown and looked around the room, hoping to find more. When I looked to my right, I saw a young girl, her hair was messy and blonde and her eyes were rolled back. Tears flowed from her eyes, salivia dripped from her mouth, as did snot coming from her nose. She was completely naked, but her body was flat, like a maniquin.

I jumped slightly when I had seen her, soon finding myself becoming sad because of her appearence.

_"Mama... Mama..."_ She gargled out, _"It hurts... Help me... . . ." _She slowly walked to me and a flash of light went past my eyes, a scene being shown in front of me.

I looked at the people infront of me, reconizing a girl on a dark red-ish brown-ish table, blood stains all over it. I didn't reconize the other two, as they were complete strangers. I did notice they were in my father's lab, and tried yelling at the to get out, but they didn't hear me.

The girl on the table started to thrash around, yelling she wanted her mother and didn't want to be there. A woman standing next to the table looked at the child, her voice was calm and soothing, but it was extremely creepy, "Don't worry. I shall take you to her. Once this is all over." She told the child, but the girl didn't believe her and thrashed around again, yelling the same thing over again. A man in the back of the room walked to the table and held up a syringe (sp?) "Don't fret. Everything will be fine." He moved a mask over the lower area of his face "We just wish to test this medicine. It may hurt a bit... But not much. You'll soon feel such relief." He told her, puncturing the needle into the girl's skin and making the dark liquid inside go into her blood stream. The girl screamed out, shaking her head franticly, "NOOOOOOOOOO! MAMAAAAA!"

I felt my shoulder shaking as I had started to cry "Stop... Stop! I don't want this!" I yelled, covering my ears.

An echo of another voice went about the room, me not noticing it since I had covered my ears.

The girl on the table started shaking rapidly, the man and woman only watched her, till she stopped. Her eyes rolled back, salivia poured out of her mouth, muckus dripping from her nose, and any left over tears rolled down her face as she now lay, dead, on the table.

I started to shake my head, screaming for it to stop. The scene soon chenged to me being back in the Archives with the girl infront of me. I fell to my knees and cried, covering my face with my hands "Who were they...? Why did they do this to these people...?!" I asked mysef as I sobbed.

I sat there, for what felt like a half an hour, just crying.

I looked up at the girl, still crying some, and wipped my eyes "I... I have no right to cry.. You went through that pain of dying. I'm sorry." I rubbed my eyes and sniffled, now having stopped my sobbing. "I really should stop acting like a little child... I'm twelve for crying out loud. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the hankerchief I always carried with me and stood up, giving it to the young girl "I know where your mother is, come with me." I told her and gently took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

I walked down the hall and back to my mother's room. As I walked, the girls hand got lighter till all I felt was a soft fabric and a chain-like-material. I looked back and found she was gone, all that being left was a pendant and the hankerchief. I looked at both objects, then to where the girl would have been, nodding "I hope I know what I'm doing." I mumbled, walking to the bedroom again.

As soon as I got there, I heard pacing coming from inside. I got a bit scared, but convinced myself it was the girls mother, and walked inside, seeing such. She didn't notice me till I came close and put out my hand, showing the pendant.

The woman looked at the doodad as reconization filled her eyes _"This is my daughter's pendant..." _The little girl slowly appeared, her appearence the same as before _"Mama... Mama..." _Her face soon filled with colour, the tears, muckus, and salivia disappearing from her face "MAMA!" She smiled and hugged the woman, whom's face was now cleared of the blood. The woman smiled and hugged back "My baby.. My child... Your back..." She looked at me and pulled me into their hug "Thank you." She smiled, closing her eyes and kissing my forehead "May you be smiled upon." She mumbled.

My face was pretty red, I guessed, since it felt pretty warm after she had done that.

The girl pulled on my arm, so I would lean down to her height, and put out her hands, showing me her pendant "Please, take it. It'll give you good luck while you are in here. I hope to see you again on the other side someday, hopefully many MANY years in the future." She smiled and hugged me after I had taken the pendant.

I looked between the two and bit my lip, hugging them both tightly, not knowing what exactly I should say.

After I let them go, they both started to disappear. They waved as their bodies gradually evaporated into the air. The woman then remembered something "Trust Dio. He's trying to help you." She told me, before her, and her daughter, were completely gone.

"Dio? Who?" I asked myself, but shook off my confusion and looked down at the pendant. I put the chain around my neck and smiled as I easily fastened it.

Walking out of the room, I felt the air around me lift extrodinarily. It was calming and gave me a new-found strength.

_**WOOT! And Kazuko just got her first two good-luck charms!**_

_**What do you peeps think? Love it? Hate it? Not sure about it?**_

_**Either way, I'm still continuing it!**_

_**Yes, the echo was Aya.**_

_**Um... Kazuko is a kind girl, and even if it puts her life in danger, she'll help someone if they need it.**_

_**... HOLYFREAKINGFLOOP! FASTESTUPDATEEVERFORME! WOOOOOOOOOTT THIS DESERVES SOME MORE SWEETS!**_

_***puts out a table of cakes, ice cream, candy, and a bunch more sweety-goodness!***_


	3. Chapter 3: Dolls and numbers!

Mad Father...

_**GUESS WHAT! I have a n- *mouth is suddenly sealed and I start to try and open my mouth, spazzing out***_

_**Kazuko: 0_o Um... So I guess since Miss Chimera is mute I'm in charge. I have a couple note cards in case this ever happened, and will be replying to the reviews in the end of this chapter... I guess... Anyways, she did want me to put down one thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: Miss Chimera does not own Mad Father...? She only owns this story and any characters added in.**_

I looked at the memo-card I had picked up from a while back, reading each of the statments.

_'1: Age of daughter when she became weaker and fragile._

_2: Number of toys Kazuko gets every birthday._

_3: Number of life-sized dolls in the Doll Room._

_4: How many points are on this card.'_

I looked it over, flipping it around to see if anything more was on the card. I thought about it as I walked back to the Doll Room, trying to figure out the other two.

"Father said I've been like this since I was seven.." I tapped the side of my head "Well, I remember getting seven presents last month." I got to the doll room and looked inside.

I heard faint giggling and shivered "Oh please just let me get through this all." I whispered and walked inside. I got to the back and looked at the larger dolls.

"Three." I mumbled, looking at each doll.

The first one was porceline, the only real doll there. Her hair was a sublime black, her cheeks were a pale pinkish and had her eyes closed. She had a pretty blue dress with a white apron-like piece to it. The collar was high on her and folded down so the inner white cloth showed. Some or her hair was pulled back with a large red bow. Around her neck was a golden locket. Father told me she was supposed to be designed to look like the daughter of the original mansion that sat here and that someone, named Maria, gave her to us... I at least thought she was porceline since her 'skin' felt like glass.

The second was made from many people's body parts and had a couple different shades of her skin colour, some parts were tan, others were pale. Though she had so many different skin colours, it hardly looked as such, only that someone painted her and used to much of one shade in some parts. Her eyes were of two different colours. One was blue and the other was a soft golden-ish colour. Her face had a soft smile, though you could see it was put there by force since there was small holes in the dried, yet smooth, skin that showed were wires were put to keep the smile. The doll's... erm... girl's hair was silky soft to the touch and was a pretty dark brown. She was rather petite, have figue small. She probably would have been younger than me if she was still living. A little maid's hat sat upon her head. Her outfit was a simple pale tannish dress with a small pink bow on her waist. Both her hands were gently placed in her lap.

I walked to the curtain, where the third doll sat. I only saw half her face though. I saw that the part I saw was really pretty. Her hair was blond and pretty long. She had no accsessories in her hair, sadly. The eye I had saw was a light blue and was slightly opened. Her dress was a light silver, shimmering in the light that came in from the window next to her.

I looked over her a while, noticing something about her dress, that it seemed to change material as soon as it was passed the curtain. I carefully pulled back the large cloth material and revealed the other side of the doll.

The opposite side of her face looked like the blond boy's face, only it was the total opposite side. The dress on this side was ripped in some placed and sewn together terribly. It looked like it was a hasty put-together. It looked like this side was rag-doll-ish. Even her arm was a bit burned and hanging at her side, while the other was on her lap.

I stared at the doll, before poking her, which got me a response of her flinching. I jumped like a foot in the air and hid behind a couple dolls as she opened her eye more and looked around.

_"What was that?" _She asked herself quietly and rubbed the side of her face. I saw her look around then stand _"Where am I?"_ She looked around the room, reconizing it as the Doll Room from when she was alive _"Why am I here...? Wait... Where's the Doctor?"_ She then started to rush around, looking for whoever she was talking about.

**'Does she mean Father?'** I thought in my head. I watched her pace around, and guessed I was stuck for the time being. I had by now drowned her out, though she was already speaking quietly, and lightly played with the pendant.

Eventually, she sat back down and sighed _"Where even is Dio?"_ She asked.

I looked up and furrowed my eyebrows "Why does eveyone talk about this Dio person?" I asked aloud. I covered my mouth and looked at her, seeing she had gone back to her state of being a doll.

Standing, I found that while she was pacing and I was playing with the pendant, the other two dolls had disappeared.

I sighed and held my head "I'm going crazy.." I mumbled, walking out of the room and heading back to the bedroom where the safe was at and opened it, using this code:

_'Age- SEVEN 7_

_Toys- SEVEN 7_

_Dolls- THREE 3_

_and Hints- FOUR 4'_

I put it into the safe, not noticing what it had spelled out (upside down, look at it that way) and just opened it. I actually half-expected something to pop out, but nothing did.

I looked inside and picked up a couple things I expected I would need, such as a oil-latern and a few other things. I realized I was still in my night-dress, which probably would get caught on something easily, and decided I would changed before I would do anything that would have the chance of me getting killed, or at least injured.

After a while of sorting through the stuff in the safe, I only took my mom's bracelet as a personal good-luck-charm and the lantern, I walked out and to my own room to find a different set of clothes.

I put my hair up in a braid, to keep that from getting caught, and changed into a more running outfit than any. I wore a pair of loose, but not too loose, pants that would let me have a good range of motion if I needed to run, and a less than nice shirt I always wore whenever I had the chance of going outside. It was actually ripped in some places, and was worn down by the outside elements and friction.

I walked out of the room, putting things away into a good sized pack, and carried that at my waist. The lantern was at the other side and swung with every step I took as I walked to the front stairs.

Once more, I looked over the edge and saw the two corpses walking away from the steps, leaving me with two options. I took the doors to the west side and quickly ran there. I heard the corpses growl and start to (Hehe...) 'squish'/fast walk over towards me. I got through the door, and like in the begining of this all, closed the door behind me.

I pressed my body against it as they creatures banged against it, I honestly didn't dare lock it in case there were more of the dead things in this area. I looked down the small hall and decided to take the door at the far end, for some reason not seeing the blood that trailed to the door.

Opening it and closing it once more, I looked inside and saw it was the bathroom. The tub had blood the trailed to it and seemed to be filled with it, but I ignored it and slipped passed to looked for anything, finding a key to the cafeteria, and then slipping back passed the tub again. I got to the door and was about to turn from the tub and open the door, but then a girl burst through the toilet door "Hey there!" She smiled.

I saw her right arm was missing, the place where it was cut didn't seem like it was chopped clean and had a couple veins and arteries hanging out. Other than her arm, she was extremely skinny, and looked as if she had been starving.

She looked totally normal though, her hair was long and was in a very messy ponytail, a lot of strands of hair falling around her face and some of which were tangled. Her eyes were a nice hazel and they shone with excitement and kindness. Her dress was mostly fine, but it was covered in blood that I guessed had fallen from her arm when she was alive. I couldn't tell the dress colour, but I could see it was victorian styled and had less frills than any normal victorian dress.

I jumped a foot in the air, once again, and felt dizzy. My sight went black and all I felt was my head hitting the floor of the bathroom and heard the dead girl gasp.

**_Kazuko: Well, that's that. *brushes off hands* Anyways, on to the reviews replies!_**

**_*I am now able to speak again* GOD! *sees you* Oh.. Hello! First person!  
_**

**_crazycutie6688: Thank you! And I hope you like the sweets._**

**_FearfulShadows: First review: *salutes back* I will keep writing! And thank you._**

**_Second review: *salutes again* I really love hearing things like that, thank you so much!  
_**

**_Good-Girl-Gone-Bad.9 : Your welcome for the cookies! I realized it's following the story line, but this is only in the beginning. I actually have other people outside of the internet helping me out with that. So, it'll be less like the story as I go... hopefully... And about Dio; I think he would have gotten rid of the bandages, or maybe they burned with him in the fire. He had no clue that the house would be re-built nor would he have thought of someone doing what Aya's father did. I love reviews like yours, it actually helps to have something like that!  
_**

**_NightmareOnElmStreetFan: Thank you. I have this chapter up now and will be working on the forth one right away!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Why is it I can't stay strong

Mad Father...

_**Disclaimer: No ownage of Mad Father at all! And actually, a couple characters I brought in the story aren't even mine.**_

Other POV

The small girl I had been sent to protect had fainted right when she had seen me.

I sighed and shook my head "Great job Ally.. Made the girl faint on the spot. That's an amazing first impression." I tried to shake her awake, but she was pretty deep in her unconciousness. I then just set her against the wall so she wasn't quite in the way of the door.

I heard a splashing sound and looked at the tub, seeing a corpse trying to get out. He was covered in blood, so I got a bit surprised and tried to punch him, using my stub of an arm. THe corpse was surprised and fell back "Ah!" He fell into the whatever blood had been in the tub.

I blinked and picked him up out of the tub and looked him over, him also now being unconcious. He didn't look like he woul do much harm and set him on the ground. He had a bit of his hand missing and his leg also missing.

I looked at my hand and groaned "Crap... I got blood on my good arm..." I heard the girl... Kazuko I think... groan and move a bit.

I crouched down in front of her and shook her lightly "Hey, come on and wake up." She opened her eyes slightly "Mama?" She asked quietly.

I laughed a bit and shook my head "No, I'm Ally."

She looked at me and blinked a few times, before she pushed herself up against the wall behind her "Are you going to hurt me?" She asked, clearly terrified. I shook my head "No, I promise I wont. I'm just going to help you get to Dio." I smiled to her and stood back up.

Kazuko POV

I was now following the older girl, still kinda afraid of what she would do to me, but mostly was more scared that she had no arm. I mostly followed her because of her saying somethingof 'Dio'.

_'Who is Dio? And why do they want me to find him?... Was it the blond boy?' _I thought to myself.

Ally looked back at me and snickered "You know, you should learn to keep your thoughts in your head. And, yes, the was probably Dio."

My face grew warm and I nodded.

We looked ahead again and walked kept walking. She had taken me to the cafeteria and was getting oil from the stove. She decided to look around then through the cabnets "I'm hungry." She had mumbled, when opening the fridge, she found a bunch of rotten meat among other things.

She made a face and instantly closed the doors "Nope..." Ally walked to me and grabbed the lantern off my waist and started to fill it with the oil. We walked around a bit, looking for something to use the latern on, but didn't find anything in the kitchen, till I tripped when walking over the carpet. I fell on my face and stayed still a moment, not wanting to get up from how tired I was at that moment.

Something grabbed my leg and I yelped, shooting up and jumping onto Ally's back and whimpering "Something grabbed me!" I pointed towards the carpet when she looked at me.

Ally stared at me, then walked to the carpet, moved it, and saw there was a door going down into the storage place. She opened the door and smiled "Found what the latern will be used for!" She grinned, walking down the steps.

I didn't follow her, seeing as how dark it was. I stood at the top a while, before something grabbed my leg again and I screamed, bolting down the steps, grabbing Ally's arm, and keeping close to her.

Twelve or not, this place would traumatize anyone! I was defiantly scared out of my wits!

Ally held the latern in front of us, getting a good couple feet of sight, and started to walk ahead. I stared at the shadows around the circle of light that was being illuminated. It seemed like the blackness got thicker as we walked, and the shadows looked like they moved and followed us, though my mind could have been playing tricks on me considering everything else going on.

Ally looked at me and noticed that I was tensed and staring at everything we passed. She sighed silently and kept me close to her "Don't worry, Kazu-chan. I'll protect you!" She smiled, trying to get me to do the same. I nodded and smiled slightly, which went away when I saw the door we got to was locked and we couldn't go in.

Ally's face twisted up into a look of concentration and her stub of an arm moved slightly, creeping me out, "Come on... It's in a box... I know that... Maybe in here..." She mumbled. I heard something moving nearby and grabbed her dress, looking around.

On the other side of the door, something fell and I heard a squish. Ally brightened up and smiled "There we are! Come on... Now what's in this room..." She mumbled once more and I heard the slidding squishing noise. I breathed out in relief from guessing what it was, but still was disgusted by the noise comeing from the other side.

She kept mumbling to herself for a couple minutes, till she looked to the side of the door "There's a hole there. Can you grab the arm there? It's mine and I think I got something from in there."

I nodded and walked over to a hole in the wall. As she had said, there was an arm there and I reluctantly grabbed it. The severed arm dropped some lighter fluid. I picked the container with the liquid inside and put it in the bag I had brought with me. I walked back to Ally and handed her arm back, wiping my hand off from whatever liquid had been on it.

She cracked the bones back together and smiled "Thanks. Now, what was it I had gotten?" She asked. I pulled out the lighter fluid and showed it to her.

Ally nodded and showed my what she had in her pockets, an empty lighter. I took the fire-making object and poured the flamable substance inside carefully. I put the object away and looked at her "Let's get out of here. The darkeness makes me uncomfortable. Like something's going to grab me..." I mumbled the last part, looking at the shadows, to me them growing even darker.

Ally looked around "Alright, come along Kazuko." She started walking back to the door.

I quickly nodded and followed after her "Yes Ally!" I took her hand and held tightly onto it as we left the room. I felt someone watching us and turned around, nothing being behind us or around us.

**Jeez... I am out of it this past while... Had this all planned out, than BOOM! My muse just runs away and parties with all the rest of my story muse'. Hate that muse/woman... ANYWAYS! Reveiw time!**

**FearfulShadows: Thanks! (spelled her name correct!) I was hoping people would like her personality! In actuality, it's pretty much based on me and what I would do in the story. Though I do have to change things a bit, so yeah... Thanks again! (plus have no idea what whatever that word meant...)**

**Good-Girl-Gone-Bad.9: Ever put 4-3-7-7 in a calculator, or something like that, then looked at it upside down to see the word. You got three of the letters right... but... You wanna know what? That actually give me an idea! Thanks! And about sweets, you are quite welcome! Serious stuff *puts on a very hilarious mask* I hope I'm not putting in to much detail... I really don't want to over-power the details from the actual story. And thanks you once more.**

**Obsessed Otaku88: Woman, I know who you are! *huggles meh Chibi* And I will mention you when dolly becomes more important!**

**Yay! *suddenly falls asleep***


	5. Chapter 5: There is the old and the new

Mad Father

**I am back! Sorry for it taking so long, but I had a bit of trouble with ideas for this chapter. But I have gotten ideas and am going to actually get this going again! *blows kisses to everyone that had reviewed* I love you all and thank you for being so patient with this. Plus, I am so flattered and get so red in the face whenever you give me positive reviews!**

**Now, Kazuko~!**

**Kazuko: Hm?**

**You can do the disclaimer now~**

**Kazuko: Oh... Okay. *looks at everyone* Miss Chimera does not own **_**Mad Father**_**, only this story.**

Me and Ally soon left the storage rooms and I closed the trap-door, being sure it was locked. I moved away from the door when something started to bang on it, the wood starting to crack. I shrieked and backed away into something behind me. I expected it to be Ally, but when I looked up, I saw it was a boy much older than myself. I yelped again, but watched him move to the door and stomp down on it, yelling something in another language.

It soon became silent and both myself and Ally stared at the boy, the both of us surprised. He let out a sigh and turned to us.

I blinked and stared at him, taking in everything about him.

His hair was a strawberry-blond, eyes were a gorgeous lavender-red colour, and he was pretty tall. When he looked at us and smiled, it was a kind smile. The only thing that was wrong with his was a splotch of red on the center of his shirt.

He bowed to us "'Ello dear ladies. I am Noel." I felt my face grow warm and curtsied lightly, silent. Ally grinned "Hey Noel, long time no see, huh?" Noel looked at her "Hello Ally. I take it you have been sent to escort Madame Kazuko to Dio, am I correct?" He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. Ally nodded "Yes, what about you?" "I have been sent to protect Madame Kazuko."

He looked at me and got down to my level, taking my hand and lightly kissing it, making my face get redder, "She has sent me to protect you from someone that has come back home." I became confused and tilted my head, Ally was quiet, "You don't mean that...?" She drew out her sentence, making me even more confused. Noel nodded "Yes."

After a moment, Noel stood straight and smiled to me and Ally "Anyways, shall we be going? I don't think we should keep the small boy waiting to much longer than he has to."

Only a few minutes later, Noel had showed us to the basement. I noticed there was dried blood and what I guessed was burned skin. He took us past the spot and to the rooms that were down the hall and straight into the laboratory.

We all paused and stared at a faint image of a woman sitting against the wall, mumbling something. I quickly moved over to her and looked at her, seeing she looked very familiar. She was a young ginger woman, maybe in her twenties.

She wore a very familiar dress and had her eyes shut. There was blood dripping down her arms and some coming from her stomach. I was confused, till she opened her eyes and looked at me with those same forest green eyes I had seen in the house maid. She looked at me and smiled "Mistress..." She said, weakly.

She lifted her hand and set it on the side of my face "Mistress... Kazuko... I haven't seen you in so long..." I wanted to hug her, but my hands just went straight through her "Mima, what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" I asked. Mima frowned and set her hand back down "It's nothing." She turned to Noel and Ally "You two. I'm sorry for what her father has done to you." She told them.

Noel shook his head "No, we have no grudge, we just wish to get Kazuko safely to Dio." Mima nodded "Alright." She looked back to me and lightly kissed my forehead "You stay safe. Stay with them." She informed me, before starting to fade. I freaked out and shook my head "Where's daddy? Mima!" She frowned "Your mother... Her mother... They took him..."

She soon was fully gone and I stared at where she had been "Mom?" I mumbled. A voice rose up from behind us all "My, seems she has finally taken rest." We all turned and I blinked "You again..."

Ogre looked to us from the corner of his eyes, facing the door, "At any rate, it sounds like your father has gone on ahead. Deeper into the maze." I stared at him "Why was Mima talking about my mother? She dies, right? It couldn't have been this curse, right?" "You'll only be able to comfirm your suspicions by pressing on, won't you?" Ogre asked, then walking into the door he had beem looking at.

I stood and nodded, quickly going to the door and getting to the hall. Noel and Ally quickly following.

I stopped when I saw a form laying on the floor across the hall. I gasped and ran to him, but stopped when I saw a glowing figure standing behind him. I stared at the figure "M-Mom?" I asked, near tears on how happy I was to see her. The happiness soon faded when I saw another glowing figure a bit behind her of another woman. I grew a bit scared, but ignored the second woman and looked at my own mother "Mom! Please!" I moved forward, but she grabbed my father's coat and dragged him into the next room behind her. I instantly followed and ran through the door "Mommy!"

The door shut...

_'CLICK'_

Ally's POV

Me and Noel tried to run after Kazuko, but we weren't able to get through the door. Noel tried to slam himself against the door, trying to pry the door off it's hinges.

I stayed back and watched him "Noel, we can't get through.." I told him. He cursed under his breath and slammed his hands against the door "Shit... Shit... SHIT!" He kept yelling, "We're supposed to protect her! We can't if we're not there with her! She's gonna get killed if she's alone!" He started to look around "There has to be another way." He left the room, not waiting for me. I looked after him, looked back at the door, then hurrying after him "Noel! Wait up!"

Kazuko's POV

I looked at the door and tried to open it "What?" I mumbled, soon hearing something try to get through. I back away, terrified. "Oh god..." I held my head, "Noel... Ally... I'm alone again..."

"No your not!" Said a voice.

I turned around and saw a girl with black hair and a bright red bow to hold it up. She looked just like the doll-replica of the girl that had lived in the house before it had burned down. I stared at her, before deciding to ask "Who are you?

She smiled to me, a very friendly smile, "My name's Aya Drevis. You wont have to be alone now. I'm here with you."


End file.
